1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inputting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a pen input/output device in which where a user wants to change a date displayed on an input screen from “1992.7.17” to “1992.8.12”, the user slides and reciprocates a stylus rightward and leftward in a state in which the stylus is touching an input area.